To survive a Black family Christmas
by Arithra
Summary: Scheming, lying and plotting, all in all, Sirius mused, it was a perfectly normal Christmas for his family, even if the stakes were a bit higher than usual. Follows "Emboldened".


**Harry Potter – To survive a Black Family Christmas**

_you need to stay committed to your decisions, but remain flexible in your approach. _

* * *

The Christmas holidays did not start out all that well and the company on the train was just as bad as the last time, only to the end of the journey, when the train was already slowing down, did Regulus come over, squaring his shoulders against the sneers he received from Sirius yearsmates.

Sirius could not help but feel a rush of pride for his little brother, at the beginning of the year, or even before that Regulus had always been shy and hidden behind Sirius whenever he could, now he was holding his head high, the scarlet and gold tie done perfectly. His appearance stood in great contrast to Sirius own, as the Blacks heir tie was half undone and his clothes rather rumpled from sleeping on the train.

His yearmates were waiting for him to set the tone of dealing with his younger – and Gryffindor – brother, Sirius was sure that they would be disappointed.

"You have your trunk?"

Regulus simply nodded, not deigning to even glance at the Slytherins in Sirius compartment, presenting himself as the perfect pureblood heir his parents had brought him up to be, until the sorting everyone had believed they had done a better job at rearing Regulus for the role than Sirius.

Sirius got up from his seat and flicked his wand making his own trunk float down to him. He could feel the eyes of his fellow Slytherin on him and he knew that by tomorrow each and every one of their parents would know that second year Sirius Black was capable of casting silently. He counted on it.

Their parents were waiting for them on the platform and even from quite a few meters away Sirius could make out the fury in his mothers gaze. Christmas would be pleasant.

–

"My sorting is not without reason."

Despite the fact that Sirius had expected their parents to insist that Regulus justify his sorting he had not expected it to happen right the moment they stepped into the house. Neither had Regulus if the floundering and the brief flash of panic on his face upon entering the house was any indication.

It hadn't made a difference though. As soon as they had stepped into Grimmauld Place their father had told them to put down their trunks and follow him into the living room where their grandfather was waiting.

While it had been solemnly Regulus who had been addressed Sirius had chosen to follow their father as well. If only as moral support for his brother. Given the approving look their mother had send him, Sirius guessed that his mother had assumed his reasoning to be slightly different.

Grandfather Arcturus had been waiting for them. Sirius had never taken the man to be approachable, but he had never seen their grandfather look as controlled as he had than. As soon as Regulus stepped into the room, the first of them, lead by Orion Black's hand on his shoulder, he had addressed the youngest scion of house Black. His voice had sounded incredibly flat and without any of the inflictions that were usually present.

Thankfully it looked like Regulus had actually come up with an explanation, or at least an attempt at one.

"Oh?" Their grandfather sounded darkly amused as he leaned back in his chair, usually their father's, and watched Regulus critically.

"And what great reasons could a child possibly come up with that justified breaking decades on tradition and getting sorted into _Gryffindor_."

Sirius barely managed to suppress a flinch at the tone that Arcturus used, Regulus however wasn't so lucky. Still his younger brother proved that he had not been sorted into Gryffindor for no reason. Regulus swallowed, took a deep breath and met their grandfathers eyes.

"The current political climate is loaded and given the Dark Lord it is unlikely that it will improve in the coming years, neither can we expect the struggle to be over soon. The Blood traitors and Dumbledore will fight him tooth and nail, many of them are Gryffindor and being _one of them," _Regulus put a different emphasis on the words to make clear that it was not quite what he meant. Given their mothers red face, it was a good idea, "gives me a rather unique position."

Regulus swallowed again and for a moment eh was unsure, his eyes flickered around and met Sirius' for a second. Sirius raised his eyebrows questioningly, promoting his brother to continue.

" And even if the Dark lord falls-"

"The Dark Lord will not fall!"screeched their mother, spittle flying from her mouth. She stepped forward and raised her hand to slap her youngest son, Arcturus however stopped her by raising a hand.

"If the Dark Lord falls, then what, Regulus?"

Sirius could see his younger brother swallow once more. It was understandable. The topic made his mouth go rather dry as well.

"Even if the Dark Lord falls and they will prosecute all those who supported him, being a Gryffindor will keep me from the worst of the prosecution."

It was likely true, Sirius mused, but anyone who had seen Regulus had Hogwarts would know that this was not the reason Regulus had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Thankfully neither of their parents had been to Hogwarts for a while.

Arcturus hummed.

"Maybe, but as your mother said, the Dark Lord will not fall, so what good will a disgrace like you do for the house of Black?"

Those were harsh words.

"I can listen. No one would expect a Gryffindor to be.. a listener."

That was a nice way to call someone a spy.

"They will underestimate me. They will expect brashness and chivalry. I know better than that."

Sirius could not help but be impressed at how sure his brother sounded, as if he had no doubts at all. He knew that Regulus could do what he had told their grandfather, but Sirius did not only know his brothers abilities, he also knew of his heart. And it was that heart that made Sirius doubt that his brother would be able to go against the friends that he had made when the time came. It seemed that there were upsides to only having allies.

"We shall see," Arcturus drawled his eyes still fixed on Regulus. Sirius fought the urge to fidget, or worse step in between their grandfather and his younger brother.

Their grandfather left shortly after that, leaving before dinner had even begun and if that did not give a clear indication on the measure of the old wizards displeasure, Sirius didn't know what would, because Arcturus liked dinning well and say what you will about Kreacher, he could cook pretty well.

–

After the eventful conversation they had had with the Lord of house Black and the following dinner with their parents, the brothers decided that it would be better to get out of their parents, especially their mothers, line of sight and fire for a while. Sirius had seen his mothers hand itch in the direction of her wand far to often in the evening to be comfortable letting his guard down around her. Even if her ire was for once not directed in his direction.

They were already up the staircase before Regulus said anything. Given that it was the first thing the younger boy had said since their grandfather had left it got Sirius attention immediately.

"Sirius... Are you angry now?"

The elder blinked.

"What?"

Regulus did not look at him instead he continued staring at the still closed door of his room. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Okay..."

He stepped past his younger brother and beckoned him to step into the room. Regulus room was decorated in the same colour scheme as the rest of the house. Black, Silver and green. Slytherin.

"Come in."

He pushed aside the thought that told him that it was strange to order his brother into his own room and not out of his as he had done when they were little.

Regulus hesitated and stepped in, but he still did not look at Sirius.

"Why do you think I would be angry, Reg?"

"Because Christmas is going to be horrible."

That was the truth. The whole family, or at least those that had not gotten themselves blasted of the family tree yet, would be there and Sirius could just imagine Bellatrix delight at her youngest cousins sorting. This Christmas would be worse than any other they had lived through.

Still, none of that was Regulus fault and so Sirius told him exactly that.

"But," the younger Black brother looked uncomfortable, "If I hadn't gotten sorted into Gryfindor..."

Sirius watched him silently for a moment.

"Do you regret it?"

Regulus' head snapped up from were he was watching his toes and he opened his mouth, than he closed it again before swallowing.

"No. No, I don't."

Sirius nodded.

"Good, than you have nothing to be sorry for."

He was relieved to see that his brother smiled slightly, it was still unsure and a bit hesitant, but still way better than the mask he had worn since he had stepped into Sirius compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"Thanks."

Sirius wanted to point out that there was no need to thank him either, but looking into his brother's face he was quite sure that Regulus wasn't simply thanking him for his words.

"You're quite welcome, little brother."

it was Regulus who moved from where they were still standing at the door to sit down on his bed, Sirius followed, not all that keen to leave his brother alone after they had spend very little time together since Regulus came to Hogwarts. Maybe it wouldn't have been that much of a problem if one of them was in any other house but the ones they were in.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far? Is it as good as expected?"

Regulus grinned.

"Better actually, I was really afraid at first..." he shrugged, "But it is great."

Sirius wished he could say the same about his school experience, but as heir Black, attending school was a lot like accompanying his father to a ministry function.

"By the way, Siri," the grin on Regulus face was almost impish, but it was the nickname that startled Sirius, he had not heard it n a long time. "Congratulations on making it on the quidditch team."

Sirius could not help returning the grin. Quidditch was on of the best things Sirius had experienced at Hogwarts, mostly because the captain Talkalot was a girl that cared little for politics, but a lot about winning the games. The team was build purely on skill and he had managed to make in on the team as a beater. For a second year that was pretty impressive.

"Yeah, the first game was great."

Sirius did not expect his brother's response to that, it seemed that Regulus had gotten a lot better at starling his brother since his sorting into Gryffindor.

"You bet it was, I was cheering for you, you know?"

"You were?"

Regulus blushed.

"'Couse I was. It was your first game, I even dragged James along, well frankly there wasn't much dragging involved, James loves quidditch."

Sirius hummed, there he was again.

"Even Slytherin?"

Regulus nodded.

"Even Slytherin."

Sirius leaned back against the wall next to Regulus bed and turned enquiringly eyes on his brother.

"And your other housemates? Did they... cause any trouble, because of our family?"

Sirius remembered his own train ride only too well, it was the most prominent reason for his own sorting into the house of snakes. But to his surprise the question brought a small, fond smile on his younger brothers face.

"Oh, well, one guy from second year tried."

Regulus chuckled.

"That did not turn out all that good for him. I reckon he's still trying to get rid of the Dungbomb taste on his tongue."

Sirius startled.

"What?"

He got a snort in return.

"Dungbomb taste?"

Regulus turned to face him fully with a grin that nearly split his face in half.

"Yep. A second year made some really stupid comment and James shoved a dungbomb into his mouth. It caused quite the uproar, but after that no one really said a thing," he shrugged, "there were still some nasty looks, mostly from the older years. From what I gathered they had the pleasure of experiencing Bellatrix."

Experience was a good word to describe their cousin, but if they started talking about her they would leave any chance of having a halfway comfortable talk behind. Bellatrix, Sirius was sure, would make her opinion on Regulus sorting known during the holidays.

"The rest of the Gryffindors must have been happy, the smell would not have stuck simply to one person."

Regulus grimaced.

"Yeah. Fortunately, I don't share a dorm with that guy."

Sirius hummed.

"It was King, wasn't it?"

He got a nod in agreement and a questioning look.

"I might not share a dorm with him, but I do share some off his classes."

Sirius had attempted to sound displeased, but he did not quite manage to keep the humour out of his voice. At least he now had an explanation for why the Gryffindors had forced King to sit on his own at the beginning of the term.

"Speaking of dorms and the like, what is the Gryffindor tower like? I mean you know how it looks in the dungeon."

Everyone in their family did.

"The tower is awesome. The common room is in the middle and than there a stairs on both side that lead to the dorms..."

The rest of the evening was spend with Regulus telling him about live in the Gryffindor tower, the adventures he had already had with his new friends and about funny thing that had happened in his lessons so far. Sirius listened intently, a small, if slightly wistful, smile tugging on his lips. The Gryffindor tower sounded like a really nice place to live: comfortable, warm and homey.

It was only when Kreacher popped into the room to remind Regulus to go to bed that they realized how late it had already gotten.

"Master Regulus, should sleep now."

The elf threw a nasty look in Sirius direction, but before a comment from either of them could be made, Regulus cut in.

"Thank you Kreacher. I will and I wish you a good night as well."

Kreacher smiled and disappeared. They said in silence for a moment until Regulus yawned loudly. Sirius chuckled.

"Night Reg."

Regulus smiled sleepily up at him but did not raise his head from the pillow. Sirius chuckled, messed up his younger brothers hair and got a sleepy swat in return. Then he made his way out of the room, in the doorway he stopped and looked back into the room.

The color scheme might still mainly consisted of green, silver and black, but even now when Regulus had only been back for a day, it was obvious that something had changed, like the red ties and the Gryffindor scarf lying over the back of Regulus desk chair.

With a smile Sirius closed the door behind him, making sure not to make to much noise.

Talking with Regulus had made at least one thing clear: James Potter was the one more or less responsible for getting his brother sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius just hoped, that the boy would prove himself worth of the trust Regulus had placed in him.

Kreachers appearance however had brought something else into his mind and it was due to that that Sirius did not immediately go to his own room, but instead made his way down the stairs again. Maybe he had found a way to help Regulus after all.

–

When he opened the door to the kitchen Sirius found what he had expected to find: Kreacher punishing himself.

Sirius wasn't quite sure how to feel about the revelation he had just had. When Kreacher had popped into Regulus room, he had the suspicion that the house elf was going against their parents, specifically their mothers orders. Walburga Black had ordered Kreacher to not assist Regulus any more as he was not a worthy son of the house Black.

Before coming down here Sirius had thought, or hoped, that Kreacher had simply assumed that Walburga only meant in matters such as cleaning, but that was obviously not the case.

"Kreacher."

The house elf froze in the middle of banging his head against the wall.

"Nasty Master Sirius."

Sirius chose to ignore the insult, after years of hearing them they got a bit repetitive at best.

"Stop punishing yourself."

With a suspicious look the elf complied.

"Did my mother forbid you contact with Regulus?"

At that the house elf froze again and that really was answer enough.

"I see."

Kreachers eyes widened.

"Nasty master mustn't tell the mistress. Master Regulus is Kreachers friend and Kreacher..."

But he did not finish and instead started punishing himself again by hitting his head against the edge of the old table. Sirius cursed.

"Stop Kreacher."

The elf did, but he was still twitching and looking at Sirius with distaste. Obviously he would rather not be in the wizards presence, Sirius shared his dislike, their mother had made sure of that, but right now it wasn't about what Sirius wanted, but about what he had to do.

"I know that you are Regulus friend, is that why you went against mothers orders?"

Because Sirius had to be sure. Trusting Kreacher, who is Sirius mind, would always be associated with his mother was a big enough risk already.

Kreacher had twitched when Sirius had mentioned his going against orders, but he showed no other reaction. He didn't answer either.

"Answer me."

No one would classify the house elf's glare as anything but unfriendly.

"Yes, Kreacher went against Mistress orders to help good master Regulus."

"Good."

That answer seemed to shock the elf.

"We both know that Regulus is in a bad position here at home, especially during the holidays, and let's not even begin to think about Bella."

Kreacher shuddered, that understandable, given that he was one of the witches favourite practice dummies.

"What does nasty master Sirius want from Kreacher?"

Sirius sighed.

"Your help.. or more like your cooperation."

He licked his lips nervously, because if Kreacher decided to go against him and tell their mother after all, he would be the one to suffer the consequences. The only good thing about that would be that it would take some of the heat from Regulus. At least until their mother found a way to blame her younger son for the return of her successfully "reformed" older son.

"I know you don't like me. I don't like you either, but together we can help Regulus."

"How would that help master Regulus?",Kreacher asked suspiciously.

How indeed.

"In case mother orders you not to help Regulus with something... say," and that would hopefully be the worst case scenario, "Not to bring him healing potions after he was 'educated'... I could order you to store some I take for myself in Regulus room. It would not be against mothers orders... at least not technically."

Kreacher nodded slowly, both of them knew that it would work. In the past Regulus had used that very same technique when Sirius had been send to bed without dinner, this would simply be a more serious, no pun intended, application.

"Do we have a deal."

He held out his hand for Kreacher to shake. The house elf watched him suspiciously.

"For Regulus." Sirius said and met the little creatures eyes head on. "Until we can find a way to solve this problem, we will have to work together to keep him," not safe, because it was unlikely that Regulus would ever be quite safe inside the house of Black, not as long as the Dark Lord reigned, "healthy."

Still warily Kreacher griped his hand and they shook.

"For master Regulus."

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, for Reg."

Scheming, lying and plotting, all in all, Sirius mused, it was a perfectly normal Christmas for his family, even if the stakes were a bit higher than usual.

* * *

"Stay committed to your decisions, but stay flexible in your approach." - Tom Robbins

Well this was supposed to be out by Christmas. It was even finished then, but I kinda forgot about it. Sorry. I hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
